


BareNaked

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph is healing... slowly.AU.





	BareNaked

“You don’t need to cover up the bruises.”

The words are soft, sweet even, as the girl moves closer, checking the bruising gently. It seems pretty clear that Stephanie is seeing herself the way she has always been told to, as Daddy’s Little Girl, Billion Dollar Princess, ‘Not worth it’. 

Stephanie looks away, then down at the floor, tears stinging her eyes. She still can’t see what her lovers do, even now. The girl’s touch is soft against her cheek, pushing hair out of her eyes gently, her fingers tender even as she moved to pull Stephanie closer, letting the other woman cry with her face buried into her neck, stroking her hair gently. 

“Don’t hide from me... just let me take care of you...”

The words are soft, so tender that it is impossible not to agree.


End file.
